A Hobbit's Love: Frodo's Childhood
by KyuuNaru4ever
Summary: A Sequel of A Hobbit's Love. Snippets of Frodo’s Childhood and the actions, Choices and life of the Royal Family before the Quest to destroy the One Ring, led by Prince Frodo of Erebor.
1. Chapter 1: Toy Train

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. If I did Bilbo and Thorin would be together and Bilbo would be able to have Frodo.**

"Talking"

 _'Thinking'_

 **"Khuzdul"**

 _"Sinderin"_

 _ **"Black Speech"**_

 **Chapter 1: Toy Trains**

It has been 5 years since the defeat of Smaug, the reclaiming of Erebor, the Battle of the Five Armies, the joining of the dwarves, men and elves, and the birth of the dwobbit (Half-Dwarf, Half-Hobbit) Prince Frodo Baggins-Oakenshield. The city of Dale had almost been all remodeled and rebuilt from the plans they had found in the library, and Bard had become their King. The Great Kingdom of Erebor and its mountain was prospering from trading, growing crops, mining for precious gems, creating beautiful objects like vases and of course the market; inside the gates is where you can do your shopping, it has almost everything.

"Momma, where are we going?" a young voice asked as they walked down the crowded street. "To Bofur's Toy Shop, he has something I ordered he make for you, my son." These two people were none other than Bilbo Baggins and his 5 year old son Frodo, the blonde hobbit had placed an order for his son; since he liked the wooden toys his friend makes. Bofur had made a toy dragon for his best friends son for his 1st birthday, and Frodo loved it; until it had broke being played with too hard by another dwarfling named Kofu (Couldn't think of anything else) who had come over to play with the Dwobbit Prince.

"Yay, Uncle Bofu!" Cheered the little ball of energy as his momma, and himself went to the toy shop; he was a good boy!!

Bilbo smiled down at his son and thought, _'Oh how you remind me of myself Frodo when I was younger, but with my wooden toy sword; not an upcoming toy train.'_ They kept walking through the crowd of loud, noisy people.

The 'Queen' of Erebor had managed to outwit their Dwarven Guards, even though he knew Dwalin, Balin, his husband Thorin, Gandalf and the rest of the Company would be on his case for weeks; he loved walking out and about without anyone watching over him anymore. His Son was another issue entirely, the little bundle of joy was naíve, oblivious, young, small, adorable, the Prince; well one of them, he was an annual target for any evil scum hanging around; and any pedophile looking for little boys to bite (Orochimaru reference). He hated being watched, but since the blonde hobbit believed that they were close enough to the mountain, his baby boy and himself would be able to make it without being captured or kidnapped and held for a ransom.

Bilbo blinked, he had apparently spaced out because they were at Bofur's already, "Momma! We're here, I can see Uncle again!!" Yelled out Frodo.

"Yes I can see that, little one, hopefully he's not busy." said Bilbo as they walked inside the building with a white and dark green canapy, with little inventions in the bay window, and golden letters saying _Bofur's Toy and Mining Store_.

"Welcome Bilbo and Prince Frodo to my humble store, what are you looking for today?" Bofur mock bowed and snickered seeing that the blonde hobbit was giving him a deadpanned look, that was betrayed by an amused glint in his sapphire eyes.

"Uncle Bofu, toy train!!!" squealed the small child.

"Oh, yes, is that right little one?" asked the toy maker as he disappeared into the back room, Bilbo's eyes following him.

"Yes, please! I'm a good boy so I'll wait!" smiled Frodo as he thought, _'Uncle Bofu is cool! He makes such detailed art!'_

The Prince of Erebor looked around himself seeing 6 lines of wooden shelves with various toys on the left side closer to the back and mining supplies on the right. They were all made out of oak and various other tree types. The display window had beautiful figurines of Thorin and the Company, the King holding his Consort and a few of the dwarves mining; like they did in the old days.

"Here is your present, Frodo! Come again soon you two!!" Called out Bofur as he gave the toy gently with his big hands to the black haired, blue eyed child and they walked out the door, making a bell jingle just like they came in.

When the older Hobbit and his offspring got back to the mountain and into their home, they went straight to the Royal Wing, knowing that Thorin was busy with work, and his paperwork to really be able to play. Frodo sat down on the floor and played with his new train. It had a blue engine, black trim, light blue car and a little dwarf digging up the coal. Frodo smiled and grabbed his toy figurines, cars and trees making a tiny city without buildings, or essentials.

The little one smiled and played while Bilbo left his son to his devices, to do some paperwork just like his husband did. But it was less vital than what Thorin needed to do, like some concerns people had about things, some small building projects their subjects could come up with and other incredible things taht could make Erebor and Dale the greatest kingdom in Middle-earth again.

"Ahhhhh! We're going to crash Milady, any last questions?" Frodo said in a darker tones voice for his small characters of a train conductor and Princess.

"Where is my Prince?!" He screeched in a slightly higher voice trying to imitate a woman yelling out.

"He could be anywhere Princess Mia! Anywhere and you won't find him! Hahaha!" Said the 'insane' man as he cackled. Frodo giggled as he moved his characters around not seeing the shadows behind him, standing in the doorway with matching, adoring and loving smiles.

"I'm here to save you Princess!!" Called out the Prince, "Prince Frodo to the rescue!!"

"No! How did you get loose from your bindings?!" yelped out the bandit as the black haired Prince smacked the criminal out with the blade handle of his sword.

"You saved me my Prince, thank you! I'll surely marry you!" the girl says breathlessly as they jump off the train, and watched it blow up hitting the mountain side.

"The end!!" Said Frodo as he stood up and bowed while his parents clapped.

"Time for bed young man, you have a birthday party tomorrow!" scolded a smiling Bilbo as Thorin manly chuckled, his deep voice vibrating Frodo's momma.

The Queen picked up her son, and opened the door of his room from the living room of their quarters. He walked in and gently closed the door behind them, tuckling him in.

"Momma? Will you tell me a story?" asked a sleepy Prince as his eyes slightly drooped, and Bilbo approved of the question by smiling.

"Yes my son, long ago in a kingdom far far away lived a small family, who loved each other unconditionally; and a son who loved toy trains..." the curly blonde Hobbit continued as the story continued.

Unknown to anybody, the golden ring the Burglar of the Company found during the journey to reclaim Erebor, hummed and slowly woke up day by day on the bottom of the trunk of gold in the treasury.

Sauron the Lord of the Rings was awakening.

 ***Hopefully you guys liked this first chapter of Frodo's Childhood! Sorry if it is a bot short, the next chapter will be longer; I promice!!! This is a sequel of a Hobbit's Love and a prequel of A Hobbit's Love: To save Middle-Earth, that includes tthe Fellowship and the Quest to destroy the One Ring* Reviews are appreciated, any flames will be used to make smores.**


	2. Chapter 2: Mama's Storytime

**Hey people! It has been awhile since my last post, ah, sorry I'm going to REALLY try to post and whatnot every Tuesday! For now here is the Second installment of A Hobbit's Love: Frodo's Childhood. Hope you all enjoy, any Flames will be used to make Smores over a campfire…**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing what so ever! So depressing**.

 **~~~Chapter 2: Mama's Storytime~~~**

The days in Erebor have improves since the Alliance was made with the elves of Mirkwood (formally named Greenwood) and the men of Laketown/Dale that made up two parts of their army, with Dain of the Iron Hills with the Dwarves brethren. When The Battle of the Five Armies commenced, the Alliance was thickened by the blood of their loved ones against Azog's army of Orcs and Goblins; it's been 5 years then and 4 years since the birth of their Prince Frodo Baggins-Oakenshield the child of the King under the Mountain Thorin Oakenshield and his Consort Bilbo Baggins of the Shire. They were still in the process of remodeling and rebuilding the city afDale, but the mastery of the Dwarven cultural architecture; the process was better and faster than originally planned. The lonely mountain's royal rooms, kitchens and throne rooms were cleaned and cleared of dragon fire (wreckage) and Smaug's bathroom waste; which was cleared with haste and utter disgust. But come on, where else was he supposed to go except for the closest rooms to the treasury; the bathrooms were cleaned with the sanitary need of wanting no lingering smells or odors. The treasury was also dealt with, giving money to Bard –whom was named the king of Dale by Thorin himself- to rebuild Dale to its former glory and even more. By now most of the buildings were redone, the market reopened, agriculture (farms) were now lining the landscape of the mountain, old decayed/or decaying trees were dug out and new ones planted, money flowed through the pockets of the three races, and some elves were even living in harmony with the dwarrows and men.

All in all it was a beautiful sight seeing these nations rejoice to their freedom and lose their fear. The only hectic thing that brought chaos in the lives of the king and his consort, were the pranks caused by Frodo their son and their nephews the crowned princes Fili and Kili; Dis, Thorin's own sister turned away turned away purposefully from these so her dear older brother could deal with the mess, most of the times she just laughed. Her brother's facial expressions every time were priceless and hilarious, he had the expression of someone shocked, angry and even amused; but the war hardened dwarf just looked constipated, it got Bilbo even laughing. Currently though, the princes of Erebor were out in the hobbit consorts garden that Thorin gave to his love to use to living in the mountain, he had all types of flowers ranging from wild red roses to violets to petunias, lilies, carnations, daisies, tulips, lavender and even pure white roses coming in all types of colours from the rainbow. The reason why the princes were in Bilbo's beautiful green space called a garden; that even had his prized tomatoes from the Shire in, was because they were looking for the blonde hobbit to tell them a story.

It had all started when Thorin's son was born, their baby boy was told stories from the shire depicting the beauty of the emerald green rolling hills, about his adventurous grandmother Belladonna Took-Baggins and her journeys she went on, about the company's quest to reclaim Erebor and Bilbo's own life experiences and tips. It has been said around Erebor that their Consort was the best story teller even passing Ori little brother of the thief and spymaster Nori, and tea lover and mother hen Dori. Fili and Kili and started to come around for their little cousins Storytime before going to bed for 3 years now since Bilbo started this little trend of his.

When Frodo was younger the stories had started with little innocent things; like playing in flowers, loving kissy ones, and about little hobbits looking under their bed for the boogieman –which did little to scare and discourage the young prince dwobbit, it only made him want those more-. As Thorin and Bilbo's son got older the stories were about dragons, castles, fairies or faes, princes saving damsels in distress from witches, goblins and orc raiding; which Bilbo making awesome facial and talking tones. When the three princes found their aunt/mommy, he was watering his petunias humming a soft tune, a gentle smile on his lips, a flush on his soft cheeks, his sapphire orbs sparkled with enjoyment and amusement, and finally his golden curly soft hair shone in the sunlight with rays of red, white, orange, purple from his precious flowers with his silver crown circlet with emeralds shone in the rays of the sunlight with the wind slowly blowing the leaves ruffling them.

"Mommy!" the 4 year old Frodo Baggins-Oakenshield squealed smiling and ran to his mother, hugging his legs.

The twins laughed and yelled in glee, "Aunty Bilbo!" They also ran and hugged him tight in their warm embrace.

"Mommy, can we have a story before bed?" asked Frodo as he gave the consort of Thorin Oakenshield the puppy dog eyes with his cousins- who agreed beforehand that they would use it on the older hobbit-, Bilbo closed his eyes hoping to, not see those damn cute blue eyes staring up at him, he groaned as his will grumbled at their adorable pouting and begging of "please".

"Okay, I will just please no more doe eyes; I'm especially meaning you two Kili and Fili!" the curly blonde hobbit scolded with and amused smile.

"See you tonight you three!" Bilbo said with his genuine smile and warm hug.

"Come on Kee, Fee lets go play!" yelled out Kili as the troublemakers took off towards Dale, most likely to find Bain, Tilda or Sagrid; King Bard of the wonderful city of Dales children.

Bilbo watched his son's excited face with a giggle as he felt the warm, protected arms of his love circling around his waist. A head full of black hair and a rough beard skated across his cheeks as he was kissed softly, "Still can't figure out a way past those puppy dog eyes, my One?" wondered the familiar voice of his lover Thorin.

"Yes, I still can't but oh well, a man can't get everything he needs or would like can he?" reasoned his hobbit; always trying to be the wisest, ethical, knowledgeable, and reasonable of their fellow peers.

He kissed his curly hair that smelled of jasmine, vanilla and honey, "Love, I came to get you for our meeting with the council…" whispered Thorin, Bilbo felt the smile beside his pointy ear and whispered back, "of course my dear bond mate."

They walked hand in hands they and many lovers do when their deeply in love not caring who saw them; Bilbo placed his metal watering can on the bench beside the gate of his garden and gently opened the hatch, and closed it behind them reviewing over in their minds for the meeting about important details, building ides, diplomatic alliances and eventually the planning a few months from them, their Sons 5thbirthday.

 **-That Night-**

Bilbo and his husband Thorin returned to their royal bedroom tired and exhausted, but the hobbits promise of a story to their boys made him temporarily forget the idea of going to bed with the father of his child. They both got changed out of their regalia, took off their crowns and capes, and got dressed into their sleepwear. Which for Bilbo was one of Thorin's shirts that went down to his knees; while his king only wore his sleeping pants showing off his well-muscled and toned shoulders trailing down to his very muscled chest which over the years of fighting left a six pack with nicely rounded off dark chest hair. Thorin crawled into their bed getting under the furs which made up their bed covers, with the warm fire glowing in the background grabbing a book off the bedside table.

"I'll be back soon Thorin, I got to go tell those troublemaker nephews of ours, and our baby boy their bedtime story." The hobbit said to his husband.

"Okay, I might be up when you get back to our bed." Responded the king under the mountain as he started to read his book of old dwarven tales. Bilbo left the room, leaving the sexually hungry dwaven king alone in their bed; waiting.

 **-At Frodo's Bedroom-**

The Queen Consort opened the door stepping into the room seeing his son and nephews already in the fur blankets, and their fire already burning. He walked over to them and sat down on the edge of the bed facing the tired faces of his little loved ones.

"What would you like to hear?" Bilbo smiled at the barely adult dwarrow and baby youngling faces.

"Whatever you come up with aunty!" chirped Fili even though he was tired with Kili and Frodo.

They had gone to Dale to play with Bain finding him sick in bed, Tilda already preoccupied with a couple of girls her age and Sigrid was at lessons with her tutor learning edicate and manners.

"All right boys…" the queen of Erebor placed a finger on his chin thinking. "I got one, okay once upon a time there were three princes, they loved to go out and play. As they got older tales of a dragon and mountain came rolling in so they set forth to go after it…" he said softly as he watched their eyelids start to flicker, "the princes had finally claimed their homeland, and were celebrating their victory over their fiendish enemy getting cheered on by princesses…" he talked softer as their eyes closed, retiring to the dream world, "they lived happily with their prospering homelands back…the end. Good night boys." Finished the hobbit male as he kissed his nephew and sons forehead softly with his soft lips; leaving the room on his soft hobbit feet. He opened the door, and looked back lovingly at the sight of Fili cuddling his little brother and Frodo into his chest, and closed the door slowly behind him walking to the door across from theirs to open his own once again.

 **-The Royal Couples Room-**

Thorin watched happily with his cerulean blue eyes sparkling, he placed his book back mark between the written pages and closed his literature putting it on his bedside table once again, and opened his arms to his husband; who crawled into his embrace. The king kissed his lovers lips softly, making a moan escape his throat at the feel of his husband kissing him. Bilbo wrapped his arms around Thorin's neck kissing him back with a loving passion, they both came back up for air afttheir small make out session laying back into their pillows. They loolooked lovingly into each other's blue orbs, and smiled together thinking about the cheerful child they had with one another about his aura of joy, excitement, love, care, gentleness, full of life; they both knew that his mamas Storytime brought the childishness out of him.

"Did Frodo, Fili and Kili enjoy the story?" asked Thorin as he shut his eyes and cuddled his hobbit closed to him.

"Yes they did, though they fell asleep at the end." Sleepily yawned Bilbo closing his beautiful orbs. Thorin snuggled them both into his chest, "His favourite time is his mamas Storytime, love you my One; good night…" he yawned and fell asleep hearing, "I know, love you too my love…he does love his Storytime, I did too when my mom had her own mamas Storytime with me."

They both fell asleep thinking about their bundle of sunshine, Frodo Baggins-Oakenshield.

 **I hoped you all enjoyed the 2nd installation of my second fanfiction.**

 **Peace out people!**

 **~KyuuNaru4Ever**


End file.
